It has been repeatedly observed that some mines, when exposed to a test stimulus, fail to detonate and the cause of failure usually cannot be determined. The inability to determine the cause of these failures presents technical problems to scientists and engineers involved in the design and testing of these types of mines. For example, if the mine failed to detonate, was the failure due to defects in the test stimulus or in the mine? Existing test equipment and diagnostic procedures do not allow an evaluator to readily make this type of determination.
When a mine fails to detonate, four causes are generally possible:
1. The mine failed to arm. PA1 2. The test stimulus was insufficient to cause detonation. PA1 3. The mine was rendered inoperative (i.e., killed) PA1 4. The mine entered a "confused" state from which it may recover. When a mine enters this state, it is difficult for test range personnel to safely manipulate the mine.